The First Almighty Tallest Secret Mission
by KenNan73888
Summary: Namu came to a spaceship, abandoned in the Planet Dirt. She step inside and open the truth of the Irken history. It was a lie, being told by an important decrease Irken. With that, she was given a mission to Earth.


_Namu found an old spaceship hidden deep in planet Dirt. Out of curiosity, she digs it up and opens the spaceship that seems to be still working. She enters it and then a hologram appears, turn out to be one of the old Almighty Tallest. This Almighty Tallest seems to be taller than the one right now. His head moves downward at her, making her think that he was looking at her._

 **Almighty Tallest**  
Hello, my name is Jim, the First Almighty Tallest. And you are...

 **Namu**  
[ _Stare at him in amazement_ ] What? Who? I mean, I'm Namu, y-your Tallest. [ _Salute_ ]

 **Jim**  
[ _Chuckle_ ] No need to be formal. Think of me as an old friend, please. [ _Namu slowly lower her hand down, noticing something strange about him_ ] From what I notice, Falino actually activates for an Irken like you. You must be unique from...the others, I must say.

 **Namu**  
Unique? What do you mean, your Tallest?

 **Jim**  
Please, stop by the formal. I'm dead and I'm not your Tallest or anyone Tallest.

 **Namu**  
[ _Head went down_ ] I'm sorry, your— I mean, sorry Jim. [ _Look up_ ] What do mean by being unique?

 **Jim**  
Namu, think deep in your heart, do you feel that you're different from the others? [ _Namu grab her chest in confusion then shake her head_ ] It's up to you to decide, but to me, you're different. However, for the Control Brain, they would refer you as a defect.

 **Namu**  
[ _Stand there in horrify_ ] I'm not a defect!

 **Jim**  
You are but you're not. The Control Brain would label you as a defect, and I'll say you're unique.

 **Namu**  
Are you going against the Control Brain?

 **Jim**  
Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I care no side but wish for my freedom, and for the Irken too. They're being led by the fake, which been through long enough. [ _Give a lonely smile_ ] If only they knew the true history of what actually happened after the Control Brain came along.

 **Namu**  
W-would you please tell me the history?

 **Jim**  
[ _Smirk_ ] So, you're interested in the history? [ _Namu give a quick nod_ ] I don't really remember, but I was a young smeet. The planet Irk used to be filled with lavish of life, then everything disappears in a blink of an eye. Suddenly, there's something strange attached to my back, called a PAK. It was to keep measure of every single Irken who tried anything against the Control Brain command. What they don't know that I can use it to their own advantage. [ _Began to laugh crazy_ ] Falino, show planet Earth.

 **Falino**  
As you wish. [ _A screen appear on the window, showing the Earth_ ]

 **Jim**  
I could not stand of the sight anymore, so I left to this beautiful planet. [ _Stare at the screen as he smiles_ ] It reminded me of...home. The home I used to live and grew up with...family. Make me nearly forget the word 'family' truly mean. [ _Turn his head in Namu direction_ ] I guess you don't know what is 'family' anymore. [ _Turn his head back to the screen_ ] That was when I...met a boy, and called him my own family. It didn't last long after I died and leaving the boy deserted in a tank. He's alive but unconscious. I wonder how his body doing, or maybe he's already out of the tank.

 **Namu**  
I don't understand some part you're saying.

 **Jim**  
[ _Walk up to her_ ] It's alright, you never experienced them to understand. The reason you're here, and why Falino trusted you is that I'm giving you a mission. A mission no Irken can give any information to the Control Brain.

 **Namu**  
[ _Taken back by surprise_ ] You want me to betray the Control Brain?

 **Jim**  
Yes. Is there something wrong?

 **Namu**  
It's against the rules. We can't—

 **Jim**  
And what? [ _Namu went silent_ ] Think that they're better than anything, and superior too? No, they're not. They used us for their own good, ordering us to conquer other planets because they wanted to rule the whole galaxy. [ _Turn away without looking at her_ ] If you don't see my way, then leave.

 **Namu**  
I want to help, but I don't know. [ _Start to feel frustrate_ ] I'm really confused.

 **Jim**  
[ _Turn back at her then give her a pitying look_ ] I'm sorry, I shouldn't give you too much pressure. I don't know how long it's been after my death.

 **Namu**  
[ _Give Jim a good long look_ ] You're different. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew something was wrong.

 **Jim**  
Oh, [ _Smile_ ] you notice.

 **Falino**  
My unhumble master is the same as you, a defect. [ _Namu was taken back at the word choice he made_ ]

 **Jim**  
Yes, I'm a defect. [ _Give a deadly glare around the spaceship_ ] Falino, I told you not to interrupt me.

 **Falino**  
Tell her and send her off already. You're wasting precious time.

 **Namu**  
Is that the spaceship? It shouldn't talk that way to their master. They aren't programmed to speak that way, should they?

 **Jim**  
It's the way I program him. [ _Look down at Namu_ ] The reason he shows more of personality means he trusted you. But I'm not sure I should send you the mission.

 **Falino**  
Shut up, send her already. We're not sitting here and wait for an opportunity goes to waste.

 **Jim**  
Let the little Irken choose her faith. I was rude at first, but she had the mind of her own. Namu, [ _The thunder of his voice brought Namu to look directly at him_ ] you can choose to help us or inform us to the Control Brain.

 **Namu**  
[ _Her eyes move from side to side, unsure what should she choose_ ] Give me...a moment.

 _Namu steps out of the spaceship and stares in space. From being born as a Smeet, her faith had chosen to be an invader or work under the Irken Society. She knows that from the beginning, something was wrong with her in many ways. Invading and conquering other planets was always on her mind, but weapons were not her strongest points. She kept messed up on every project, which causes her to transfer to planet Dirt in the first place. Made her realize she may be a defect. Namu quickly returns as Jim still stand on the same spot._

 **Namu**  
I made up my mind, I agree.

 **Jim**  
[ _Smile while closing his eyes_ ] I was worry what's the outcome. [ _Open his eyes and give Namu a serious look_ ] Let's began. There are three missions I'm giving you. First, I want you to sneak my PAK into the hatcheries. The robot arms will put my PAK on either smeet so that I can blend with the others. I want to say this, but I adjust my PAK a bit and won't know what's my future hold. Second, please shut Falino down and hid him deep in the planet Dirt. With that, I'm giving you one of his memory chips, it'll help you on the third mission. Third, please find the boy called Daz on planet Earth. You two should protect Earth, including me.

 **Namu**  
Including— What do you mean?

 **Jim**  
I'm transferring my whole self to my PAK right now. [ _His body began to dissolve_ ] Tell Daz that I will always love his work. [ _He was gone, leaving Namu speechless_ ]

 **Namu**  
I, he, he didn't answer my question. What does he mean by he too will also invade the so-called planet Earth?

 **Falino**  
Jim's right, you should watch out for him. He's the best invader in history, nearly captured half of the galaxy.

 **Namu**  
What does he mean?

 **Falino**  
I don't know, but I think it had to do with his adjustments. Now, back to topic. [ _Summon Jim PAK out from the floor, floating in midair_ ] Remember the missions, and don't forget about me.

 _Namu nodded her head and grab the PAK. She follows the first Almighty Tallest instruction before heading to Earth, taking a spaceship that carries Falino memories. They landed on Earth, where the surrounding was vast with yellow sand. What made Namu confused as that she wonders where the tank of the boy. In a quick at, Falino dig through the sand, wherein the hole had a tank stock inside. Namu jumps inside the hole and was amazed what's really inside. The boy had black hair and pale peach skin, but she never saw this part of species before._


End file.
